Everything that is, or was, began with a dream
by Lunschen
Summary: A Hameron story, what else ;-) Cameron goes on a vacation with many surprises. I really suck at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written for the Unattainable Dreams' Prompt exchange challenge. The prompt: Everything that is, or was, began with a dream.

This story just got in my head and I had to write it down immediately. It takes place after season 3 and will be M later on. English is my third language, so please forgive me the errors. This chapter is from Cam´s POV. Have fun :-)

**Everything that is, or was, began with a dream**

I still can´t believe that I am sitting here again. The one place I tried to avoid as much as possible. When I quitted and started my new life with Chase, I had only one big goal: Getting away from here and HIM, House. Somehow my plans suck as hell and that´s the perfect example. Again I am working at PPTH, near House and the life I tried so hard to escape.

Starting new with Chase was fun at the beginning. We got great jobs at a hospital far away from here and I was content with my life. Chase was nice and maybe that´s what I needed until he got this not so wonderful idea of moving back to Australia. Yes I wanted to get away from House but not that far away. Yes, I am pathetic and lying to myself when it comes to him. After some discussions which turned into fights later, he said the true words I tried so hard to avoid: "It´s about House, isn´t it? It´s been always about him." He never got an answer but we both knew it´s true.

When he packed his things, I unpacked mine and stayed where I am. Licking my wounds for two weeks, I finally found the strength to call Cuddy and I got this not very interesting job but working at the ER is better than nothing. Well, here I am now: Starting the first day of my old life. There is already so much gossip around me but being the head of this department has great sides, too. One glare and the nurses shut up whenever I am around. I bet they all think I am a stupid and pathetic woman and maybe that´s true but it´s my life and I can be pathetic as much as I want.

I am relieved that my first day is finally over and I haven´t seen House yet. Somehow I am not ready for this and so I avoided the cafeteria. Eating in my office gave me at least some time to do some paper work while having lunch. I am already packing my things, ready to go into my lonely apartment when I hear a knock at my door. Knowing that House is never knocking, I tell the person on the other side to enter.

The first thing that comes through the door is a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers, followed by my favorite oncologist ever.

"Wilson! What a great surprise!" I really mean it since he became a dear friend to me over the last years.

He smiles that cute smile which is probably the reason for his marriages while he enters, gives me the flowers and hugs me tight.

"The surprise is on my side today. I saw your contract on Cuddy´s table this morning and heard some rumors in the cafeteria later on. I just had to see by myself whether you´re really here. What brings you back and how is Chase? Is he working here, too?"

He must have seen the frown on my face immediately because he slowly opens his mouth to say something but I silent him with a wave of my hand and we sit down together on the big couch.

"Well, as you see I am the new head of the ER and I am alone here. Chase is on his way back to Australia and … well, I am not."

He nods understandingly and his voice is calm and sincere.

"Ah, I understand. I am sorry to hear that but I am glad you´re back again. How about dinner with an old friend tonight? We could catch up the lost time. What do you think?"

Dinner with Wilson sounds so much better than dinner alone in an empty apartment and so I find myself dressing up for wherever we go two hours later. I decide to wear my black skirt and my red blouse. Ever since the night I saw House speechless while looking at my red dress, red became my favorite color. Wilson is on time as always and soon we sit in a quiet little restaurant, laughing about old times.

After listening about his last failed marriage, I can´t stop myself to ask what I wanted to ask him all evening long.

"So, how is House?" I try to sound casually but I know I suck at this. Instead I worry when I see the worried face of the man across the table.

"Well, House is even housier than ever if you know what I mean. It´s almost dangerous to talk to him and even Cuddy seems getting more and more desperate each day. He doesn´t have a team yet because nobody is good enough. Foreman works for him again but he´s the only one who survived being near him till now. House is harsher than ever, esp. to women. He made three cry and quit in one week. A new record. He´s been like this since… well… since you left with Chase to be honest. Of course that´s not your fault, don´t get me wrong. Cuddy couldn´t take it anymore and forced him to take a month vacation. It´s his first week now and I am already near my breaking point. He´s sitting around in his apartment, watching TV and getting frustrated more and more each day. His vicodin intake worries me as well but that´s nothing new. Sorry, I shouldn´t depress you since we´re celebrating your new beginning. Tell me about your plans for the future."

I smile at him but my inside is killing me. I can´t stop worrying about House and it breaks my heart to hear what he´s going through. For one second I ask myself if I am the reason for all this but I stop myself immediately by telling myself that he doesn´t even like me and it´s not like he cares about me.

"To be honest, I don´t have any plans left. Every time I plan something, it goes wrong. I guess I plan on surviving. The last weeks have been hard – I quit the job that I loved so much and I lost Chase. Well, there´s not much left to plan."

"Oh please Allison, you´re too young to talk like this. You know what they say: Everything that is, or was, began with a dream. What was your dream?"

I think for a moment before I answer: "To become a doctor. Dream fulfilled."

He just shakes his head. "I can´t believe that this is the only dream you ever had. Come on, think!"

My mind drifts back to my childhood, my short time with Danny and Chase. It´s almost scary how long I need to remember the one wish I had a very long time ago.

"Well, there´s one thing. I always wanted to visit Tenerife. I´ve heard my aunt talking about this island when I was a child and I promised myself to visit it once I am a doctor."

Finally Wilson is grinning since he has the answer he wanted but there´s something in his eyes that worries me – an idea or secret or something like that.

"Well, why don´t you just fulfill this dream and make a nice vacation? You´ve been through so much over the last years and I bet you never even thought about a vacation. Now is the best time. Why don´t we visit a travel agency together? I can help you finding a nice hotel where you can relax and enjoy your life again. How does it sound?"

I have to laugh when I hear him.

"It sounds really great but I just started my new job. I´ve been at the hospital for one day and now you want me to take a vacation time? Yep, Cuddy will be thrilled!"

"You worked there for three years without taking any vacation. Of course she gives you the time. How about asking her and then we´ll talk about it once more tomorrow after work?"

I just shrug and start talking about something else for the rest of the nice evening.

The next day I come into work, I run into Doctor Cuddy who tells me to come into her office. I feel worry spreading through my body but I have no choice but follow her. We sit down together and my heart is beating like mad. What have I done wrong yesterday? When I see a smile on her face, I calm down a bit and listen closely when she finally speaks.

"Well Doctor Cameron, I have to keep it short since I have a meeting in five minutes. Doctor Wilson visited me today and reminded me that you haven´t had a holiday since you started working for House. I don´t need any burned out doctors around and so you have to take a two weeks' vacation from next Monday on. Please, enjoy this time and relax before the hospital stress has you back again. Have fun and excuse me, I have to go. Meeting and all!"

Before I can answer or thank her, she leaves the room and leaves me speechless. My day passes by rather quickly thanks to the amount of work around me and I almost forgot the whole vacation thing until I see a wide grinning Wilson at my office door. I want to open my mouth and ask him many questions but she stops me immediately.

"No discussions or questions, Ally! You deserve this and now he go to the travel agency. Tenerife is waiting!"

"You´re spending too much time with House", I murmur but he just laughs and leads me outside.

Two hours later, my wish is becoming really true. I walk out of the agency with Wilson and I still can´t believe what I just did – I booked a two weeks stay in Tenerife in a nice little hotel near the sea! I can´t believe it and for the first time in a long time I finally laugh freely along with Jimmy.

"Okay, now I invite you to eat something with me as a thank you. I would have never done it without you!"

He grins but shakes his head. "I am sorry, Ally but this will have to wait. I have to go and look after House but we have plenty of time for this."

I nod.

"Jimmy, thank you so much for all this! But can you promise me one thing? Please, take care of House! I am really worried about him."

"Don´t worry Ally, I am taking good care of him. Sorry but now I have to go. My cat is waiting."

"But you said that you wanted to see House."

"Right, my cat and House."

He blushes and I can feel that something is wrong but he´s already gone, leaving me wondering but I am too happy right now and so it´s forgotten soon.

So what do you think? Is it worth to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews and words. I decided to continue and here´s the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well! :-)_

**Chapter 2 **

Wilson sighed loudly when he closed the door of House´s apartment. He looked around and noticed immediately that nothing had changed during the last days. Well, the dirty dishes tower in the kitchen was higher than ever and there were more empty beer bottles but besides this, the time seemed to stay still. The curtains of the windows were closed and not much light came through. Wilson waited for a minute before going to the living room, giving his eyes some time to adjust to the darkness around him.

As expected, House was sitting on his couch, not moving at all. He didn´t even reacted when Wilson stepped into the room but continued to stare at the TV, a beer in his hand. It was always the same this week and Wilson was more than worried. His best friend stopped playing piano, General Hospital wasn´t really interesting anymore and the sarcastic but funny comments completely disappeared. Since Cameron left him for Chase, House was just cold and desperate with high walls around him. Not even Wilson got through them and he shut him off more and more each day. It was almost as though he simply gave up, seeing no reason in his work and life. Today would be even worse…

Not bothering to get any attention from him, Wilson made his way into the kitchen and started to clean the mess there. When he finished, he opened the containers he brought with him and put the food on two clean plates. That´s how the two friends spend their evenings together: food, beer and TV. There wasn´t much talking but two friends sitting together and keeping each other´s company.

It was almost midnight when the football game ended and it was time for Wilson to go home again but before this, he had to drop the bomb which seemed more like a world war right now. Standing up, he reached into his pants pockets and took out an envelopment. He through it carelessly in House´s direction and made his way towards the door, hoping to get out alive while his best friend opened it and read what it was about. No such luck! Before he even reached the door, House was already standing and sending death glares towards him.

"Wilson, what the hell is this?"

Wilson looked into his eyes and found no amused twinkling in them but a cold and blue stare. He was grateful in this moment that House had to use a cane – this made it harder for him to catch him while fleeing. Nonetheless he tried to stay cool. After all he hasn´t done anything bad.

"This is called a plane ticket. It´s necessary when you want to get on a plane without being arrested and the other paper is a booking confirmation. It says that there is a room booked for a Dr. Gregory House. The hotel can be found at Tenerife – a small but beautiful Canary Island which belongs to Spain and Spain belongs to Europe in case you missed school when this was taught. The stay is for 14 days and starts on Saturday which means you have not many days left anymore to prepare yourself or better said: Go shopping! I bet you need new swimming trunks and don´t forget to send me a postcard. Well, I have to go. It´s late and…"

He didn´t come further because he was interrupted before his hand could even reach the door.

"Oh no, Wilson! You´re staying here until I am finished with you! Is this how it works now? Throwing me out of my work for one month and then sending me away because I am not the Mister Sunshine you all want me to be? You make it really easy for yourself! Thank you so much but you can fly alone! While you´re there, you can search for another best friend because we´re over!"

Shocked and hurt from these words, Wilson snapped and now it was his time to yell.

"I am the one throwing away our friendship? You are the one who is throwing away EVERYTHING in your life – your job, your whole fucking life and even our friendship! You are the one who pushes us all away! You were out of control and that´s the only reason Cuddy forced you to take a break! Your behavior threatened the patients and the teams you threw out! It´s your fucking fault! Now you want to blame me? For what? For coming here almost every day and make sure you´re not dead from too much vicodin or alcohol? For bringing you fresh food every day? For staying with you, trying to keep you company? For buying you a great trip to Europe? Yeah, go on and hate me for all this! I can live with this but I can´t live with you like this anymore! For heaven´s sake House, you're my best friend and I worry about you! I know it´s my fault that I worry so much but I can´t stop it. I want my best friend back and that's why I brought you this. I want you to forget everything, leave everything behind for some time. I never meant to get rid of you, trust me. Please House, take some timeout and calm down again because otherwise I don´t think there´s anything left I can do to you."

Closing the door behind him, Wilson got out without giving House a chance to respond, hoping he would really make the journey.

The next days seemed to be even more annoying than ever to House. Wilson wouldn´t visit him anymore which meant no fresh food or clean plates. Without the distraction of his best friend, House had much time left to think about the last weeks but he decided to ignore his thoughts and silence them with even more alcohol. Thinking too much was never good for him.

Soon he found himself without any food in his fridge and the alcohol was gone, too. Normally it would be time to go out for some grocery shopping but the cold weather outside was anything but healthy for his leg and for the first time, House really rethought Wilson´s idea. Maybe it was really a good idea to get out of here – away from the cold rain and all the haunting memories. Maybe Tenerife wouldn't be that bad. It was definitely warmer there. No need for grocery shopping but free food and alcohol. Who knows, maybe the Spanish hookers would be a nice distraction for the night but the best thing was: It was free since Wilson already paid for everything.

Since the night was quite long and sleep wouldn´t come, House finally took the time to make an decision and one day later, he found himself sitting in the VIP corner of a plane to Tenerife. He was even already in a good mood and a sly grin was on his face. His plan worked out really great so far. Playing the cripple card was never wrong. This way he was allowed to check in without waiting and due to an artistic performance while limping into the plane without his cane, he got even the best place in the whole plane. Landing on the floor with a loud bang, combined with some whining and a painful expression on his face did really wonders. Even the stewardesses were afraid of him and it took him not even 10 minutes to do so. Telling them that he had a doctor title in law, made them run as fast as possible in those ridiculous high heels to get him some alcohol – free alcohol of course. Maybe Wilson´s plan wasn´t that bad after all…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So, here´s chapter 3. Now we will found out how Cam´s vacation is starting. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be lovely :-) Btw the characters are sadly not mine. _

**Chapter 3**

My first week back in my job and at the ER was a really stressful one but nonetheless I enjoyed being back again. After the mess I call my life, it was nice to do something as simple as working but nonetheless I know that Wilson is right about me needing some time to relax. I really have some restless weeks behind me and maybe my vacation would give me the strength and energy I need to start over again. After every working day, I go to the city doing some shopping. I can´t hardly believe how many working clothes I own. To be honest, I don´t even have many casual clothes that are suitable for a summer vacation. Although I never been the kind of woman who enjoys hardcore-shopping but buying these colorful summer clothes is really enjoyable and soon my suitcase is filled with light tops, skinny jeans and new summer shoes. Of course I also got some new summer dresses and even new sun glasses.

By the end of the week, I find myself counting the hours until Sunday and finally flying away from everything around me.

Nonetheless my mind is drifting back to House far too often and I can´t help but worry about him. Of course I am talking a lot with Wilson but he isn´t telling me much. I even thought about visiting my old boss but what should I say?

"Hi House, just wanted to say hello. I am back but first I leave again for a vacation. See you in two weeks."

It would make no sense and I am not even sure whether I am ready to face him again. He makes me feel far too often like an unsure little girl with a crush. No wonder he still thinks I am one although I know better. That thing between us is more than just a crush. I still feel the electricity whenever our bodies or eyes met and I know he felt it, too. Somehow the sparkles never died away, even after the three years I worked for him. This isn´t a crush and it never was one for me. It´s pure love mixed with admiration, desire and even protectiveness. I really wish I could protect him from this world that has never been easy on him. I wish I could take away his pain and give him his leg back. Hell, I even wish I could give him one of my legs, even though it sounds really cheesy. I want to make him happy but I never wanted to fix him.

Finally it´s Friday and it´s my last day of work before my vacation starts. I sigh relieved when the clock tells me that I can go home since the whole day was just stressful and there was not even a minute left for a real break. I switch the lamp on my desk off when I see Cuddy entering my office, smiling brightly at me.

"So Dr. Cameron, ready to start your vacation? I´ve heard that Tenerife is a great place to relax."

I nod and smile back politely but then a question invades my mind.

"How did you know that I am flying to Tenerife?"

"Doctor Wilson told me. I hope you´ll find enough time to relax since you never know what will happen or whom you might met. Who knows, maybe you´ll even find your true love there. Well, whatever happens, stay calm and enjoy it! See you in two weeks!"

Without giving me time to respond to this quite strange speech, she waves her hand and disappears. Sometimes I really think I work at a madhouse.

It´s Saturday night and although I have much time to relax and sleep before my cab comes, I am ready to leave. My things are packed and double-checked but my mind just won´t calm down and somehow I feel bad for leaving House behind again. Maybe I should have stayed and tried to help him, no matter what Wilson said. Maybe I should have said at least hello to him before I leave. Without really knowing what I will do, I find myself sitting in my car and heading to House. I just want to see whether he´s at home and if he´s alone or if I can see Wilson´s car somewhere. Maybe I could hear him playing his piano when the windows are open. I don´t need to consider what to do anymore when I reach his apartment and see the darkness behind the windows. I can´t help but panic. I already see him on the floor, dead from an overdose or maybe he fell and can´t stand or maybe…

I run to the door and ring like mad but no answer. Taking my cell phone I call Wilson and almost scream into his ear when I hear him answering.

"Wilson, it´s me. House, he´s not opening the door! I am worried! Should we call the police or…"

"Allison, calm down for heaven´s sake! Everything is okay. House isn´t at home and there´s no need to worry about him."

How can he stay that calm and what´s wrong with House?

"Where is he, Wilson? Is he staying with you? Is he okay?"

There´s a short silence and finally I can hear him again.

"House is really okay and he´s not staying with me. He´s just…. away…. Guess he got bored or something. He´s in a better place and I don´t mean the heaven or a strip bar. Look Ally, just trust me. You will see him soon again. I promise. Now go home and enjoy your House-free time as long as possible. Sorry, I have to go."

I have no idea what to think about all this – a weird conversation with Cuddy and Wilson in one day and then House is gone. I really hope he´s okay but I have to trust Wilson as his best friend and so I drive back home again into a long and restless night.

When I finally enter the cab the next day, I feel worse than ever. I´ve spend the night tossing around in my bed, thinking of House or having nightmares. I guess I need a vacation more than ever and I am glad that I am finally able to sleep at the plane. It really feels good right now to flee from everything.

When I leave the plane hours later and go out with my suit case, I can suddenly feel the bright sun on my skin again and I can´t help but smile. The air feels so warm and fresh here and time seems to stand still on this beautiful island. I look around and suddenly the pain is my chest is back again and I feel the loneliness again. I see many happy couples around me and for a minute I think whether it was wrong to leave Chase but there´s no sense in thinking about this since it´s too late. At least I am not living a lie anymore but it´s still hard and painful. Sensing my inner tiredness again, I give up thinking and take a cab that brings me to the hotel I chose not long ago with Wilson. I don´t even look around much. All I need right now is more sleep and there is still plenty of time until dinner. Without a last thought, I fell on the hotel bed, not even bothering to undress, just happy to let the sleep overtake my body and soul.


End file.
